


Glitter and Gore

by Helloiamsilver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, Horror, Other, Sadism, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just like pretty things. And blood can be very very pretty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Death and blood. This is horror, plain and simple. It's gory, it's dark and it's disturbing and if that's not your thing, please don't read on.
> 
> Notes: I made Adam very *very* bad here. For horror story purposes only obviously. No insinuations whatsoever.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the people mentioned here and this (obviously) never actually happened. I do not claim it did

Tommy gently lifted his head and tried to open his eyes so as to understand what was happening around him. The hit to his head had knocked him out cold. 

His brain was still foggy and he struggled to make sense of what his senses were telling him. Everything was so...SHINY. Even in the dim lighting, of wherever he was, the room was filled with flickers of light.

However, this didn't take precedence in his mind from the splatters of a worrying dark substance all across the floor in front of him. The wall of smell hit his nose seconds later, proving it to be what he thought it was: blood. And a lot of it. 

A wave of nausea hit him in the gut as he instinctively tried to move away from the stench, only to be stopped by bindings around his wrists and legs. Oh god, what was happening? 

All Tommy'd wanted to do was find Isaac. One minute he'd been in the bar with Tommy, the next he'd disappeared. Tommy had scoured the place for hours until his search eventually led him to an abandoned back room. That was the last thing he remembered before his head was struck. 

And now, he was tied up in a dark unknown place filled with blood. This was very bad. 

Tommy jolted against his restraints when he noticed movement in the corner. There was a figure silhouetted against the shadowy candlelight. 

"Hello? Who are you?" Tommy called out, mentally kicking himself. That was rule number one, NEVER call out "hello".

"Oh good! You're awake!" the man said in a chipper voice as he walked over to where Tommy was tied up. He sat down on an ornate chair and crossed his legs with a flourish. 

"I'm Adam,"

Tommy blinked in confusion as he looked at the man, Adam, over. He was wearing sparkly platform boots, tight pants, fingerless gloves, hair carefully styled, and a shirt covered in dark, moist stains. 

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up," his face crumpled in devastation at the thought. "And that wouldn't be very fun at all would it?" he kept the cheerful tone of voice which frightened Tommy more than any growl. 

Tommy was determined to at least try and stand his ground though. 

"What'd you do with Isaac?" he accused, knowing in his gut that this man had something to do with it.

"Isaac? Oh, he was the other little one...right," he paused to smile widely at Tommy, indulgent.

"I ate his liver,"

Tommy gagged in shock.

"With some fava beans and a nice chianti," he said conversationally, folding his hands over his knee.

"You-you're not serious!?" Tommy gasped out, eyes darting around to notice a set of wine glasses and silverware on the table next to Adam's chair. The man raised an eyebrow and continued smiling.

"I'm not? Are you sure?" His smile just grew wider and his eyes narrowed. Tommy began hyperventilating in panic.

"I'm gonna be sick,"

Adam furrowed his brow and his face dropped.

"Oh no, don't do that! Vomit's not pretty," he leapt up and quickly stood in front of Tommy, running the back of his hand down Tommy's face in a caress. Tommy jolted away and pulled with all his strength at the bindings around his wrists but it was no use. The chains held tight. He tried to scream out for help, but no one came.

"I only like pretty things," Adam said softly once Tommy had silenced, "Like glitter...and blood," he dipped his fingers into the dark spot on the front of his shirt and smeared the blood down his mouth.

“You’re fucking insane!”

Adam just grinned broadly and leaned forward to press his sticky lips against the side of Tommy's neck, just below his ear. 

"You're very pretty aren't you, Tommy?"

"How do you know my name?" He gritted out, pulling as hard as he could away from the sick man, but unable to break free. Adam continued to run his hands all over Tommy's face, keeping his own pressed in close.

"Well, I assume you're the one Isaac kept screaming for," he whispered into Tommy's ear as the smaller man shivered in agony, thinking of his friend. He once again struggled violently against the chains, unable to face the glaring truth. There was no chance of getting free. He was entirely at the hands of this psychopathic serial killer.

Because Tommy knew who this was now. He remembered the news reports about a killer on the loose; they’d nicknamed him the Night Snake. He preyed exclusively on young, attractive men and was known for his sadistic tendencies. Some scraps of gristle were all they’d found of his victims. Victims like Isaac and Tommy.

All he could hope for now was that it would be over quickly.

"So what now?" Tommy spat out, "Gonna eat me too?"

Adam pulled away from Tommy’s neck with a bright smile, entirely incongruous with the scenario.

"Oh no! Not yet at least," he shook his head, "I wanna play a little first," 

Tommy's head dropped. He abandoned all hope for a quick ending.

"Besides, I didn't eat ALL of him silly. He was pretty too," Adam’s grin turned mischievous, 

"Do you want to see some of my pretty things, Tommy?"

Tommy didn't dignify that with a response and Adam, clearly, didn't expect one nor care.

He sauntered over to a row of shelves against the side wall, lined with jars, bottles, shiny metal boxes ,and containers of all kinds. Tommy didn't even want to imagine what could be inside. He was already disgusted to see one whole shelf dedicated to bones, mostly bedazzled human skulls. 

Adam flitted around, grabbing at containers and tucking them under his arm, humming brightly as he gathered. 

"Ah, that's the one I wanted to show you first!" he held up a small, shiny black box with rhinestones embedded in the surface. He reverently laid it on his chair before he neatly set all the others on a long table. 

After it appeared everything was arranged to Adam's satisfaction, he picked up his little rhinestone box and opened it, pulling out...a human heart; bloody and fresh.

Tommy's own heart skipped a beat at the sight and he stared, frozen, as the man in front of him gently ran his hands over the organ.

"See?" he looked up to meet Tommy's horrified gaze, "Told you I didn't eat all of him," 

"You-that-ISAAC..." Tommy almost choked on the words, the sheer horror making him stutter. 

Adam nodded cheerfully. "Uh-huh! Hearts are so pretty,” he continued to stroke it, staring at it closely, “And he’s got a lovely one,”

Tommy had to choke back the nausea trying to force its way out his throat and refused to let the images bombarding his brain take hold, images of Isaac being held down while this man cut out his heart with a cheerful smile on his face. 

When he managed to open his eyes again, Adam was staring at the heart with a speculative look on his face, a finger under his chin.

“But, you know…I feel like I know something that would make it even prettier,” He practically skipped over to his table. He picked up one shiny silver container and opened the lid, revealing it to be full, not of blood or entrails but sticky, liquid glitter substance.

Adam dipped his fingers in the stuff and swirled it delicately before taking the heart and plunging it all the way in. He pulled it out a moment later and squeezed it gently, staring entranced as the heart pumped the glitter and leftover blood in and out of its chambers, letting it drip down the sides and down his fingers.

“So pretty…” He murmured, leaning forward to lick it with his tongue, “Mm, perfect,” 

Tommy let out an involuntary gagging noise in the back of his throat which seemed to draw Adam’s attention back to him.

“Don’t you think so Tommy?” he asked, walking back over to stand in front of where Tommy was bound.

“So this is how you get your kicks then?” Tommy spat at him, “Ripping people to pieces and keeping the parts you like!? Fucking eating the rest!?”

Adam appeared to think about it for a second.

“Pretty much yeah,” He giggled and bit his lip, creeping even closer to Tommy. He put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and stared down at his face.

“You see, Tommy, not all parts of people are pretty. I only bother with the ones I like. Blood for example…” Adam pulled a wicked jeweled knife out his back pocket and gently slid it across the skin of Tommy’s upper arm.

Tommy shivered and gritted his teeth to keep in any noises. He could still hear his breath hissing as he tried to fight the urge to squirm away from the cold metal, but was unable to keep still as Adam dug the knife into his flesh. 

Adam watched rapt as red dripped down Tommy’s skin and onto the floor.

“Yes. Yes, blood is GORGEOUS…” he said as he made a matching cut on Tommy’s other arm, running his fingers through the spilt liquid. He went on to trail his hands down Tommy’s body. He paused let linger over Tommy’s chest.

“Hearts are pretty too,” he said almost off-handedly as his fingers continued their descent, only to stop once again at Tommy’s crotch, cupping him through his jeans.

“Mmm…And I DO love these…” He practically moaned. Tommy quickly shut out the images in his head of a silver box full of glittery, hacked-off…He couldn’t contain the shudder that ran through him and prayed to whatever gods might be out there that Adam would kill him before any body part removal.

After Adam had molested his entire body, he bent back up to meet Tommy’s face.

“Hmm, you are SO pretty. I think I’ll keep your face,” He pecked a light kiss on Tommy’s cheek before he could wriggle away.

“But first, one more thing,” he held up a finger, as if there was any chance of Tommy going anywhere, and skipped back over to his table to pick up a large jug. Judging from the smell, there was only one thing that could be in it. More blood. God, this freak really was obsessed.

Tommy watched as Adam stripped off his shirt and poured some of the blood down his body, rubbing it into his skin. Tommy could make out little glimmers of sparkle coming from the blood as it slid down his chest. He looked blissed out and in ecstasy as the blood ran across his face. He then opened his eyes and looked back to Tommy.

“I need the blood Tommy. It keeps me pretty. If I take the prettiness from you, it goes to me, don’t you see? Don’t you think I’m pretty?” He asked with worried eyes, like Tommy’s answer was honestly important to him.

“You’re disgusting,” He hissed, “Hideous. The only ‘pretty’ thing about you would be your head on a stick!”

Adam put his hand over his heart, and gasped lightly.

“That hurts Tommy. Truly. Well, no matter. It’s not like you’re gonna be talking for much longer. Your opinion doesn’t matter,”

Adam waltzed back over to Tommy, carrying the jug under his arm.

“But you see Tommy, I’m almost out. Your friend can only last me so long and well…I need more,”

He set the jug on the floor and pulled back out his glittering knife. He first went to work on Tommy’s shirt, cutting it off of his body and baring his chest. Then, he went for skin, carving intricate patterns and slicing away, watching entranced as the blood poured. Listening as Tommy screamed away for somebody, ANYBODY, to come help. But it was all in vain.


End file.
